


Never Leaving My Side

by marvelwlw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Nicky had known you her whole life and when you’re transferred to Litchfield, Nicky goes off on a rant about how you’re better than being in prison.





	Never Leaving My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from OITNB.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

You sighed as you walked into Litchfield, you had just been transferred there. After you were shown to where you would be staying for the time being you decided to walk around to get used to your new surroundings.

Nicky was on her way to see Red when she saw you. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, that it was just someone who reminded her of you. But when she saw your face, she knew it was you.

“(Y/N)?” She called out to you.

You stopped walking and turned around. It was Nicky, you smiled and ran over to her and tackled her in a hug. You and Nicky had known each other your whole life. You were always there for her, even why she was stubborn. You would do anything for her, you were in love with her. She was in love with you too but she would never tell you that.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Nicky pulled away from you. She couldn’t believe you were in prison.

“I thought you would be happy to see me.” You stepped away from her.

“I am happy to see you, but you’re so much better than being in prison!” Nicky started pacing back and forth. “This place isn’t meant for you! You’re better than this, (Y/N)! I never wanted you to end up in this place.”

You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. “Did you ever think that maybe I missed you? That I couldn’t take not being able to hear your voice anymore? Or to hear your laugh? Or I don’t know because I’m in love with you!”

She stopped pacing, her eyes widened. You were in love with her? “Wait, did you say you’re in love with me?”

“I’ve been in love with you for so long, Nicky.”

She looked away from you. “I’m in love with you too but you could do so much better than me…”

You hooked your finger under her chin and lift it up so she was looking at you, you smiled. “There’s no one else better for me than you.”

Nicky looked into your (E/C) eyes then down at your lips. Suddenly she raised her hands up and cupped your cheeks, she pulled you into a kiss. You kissed her back immediately.

Placing your hands on her hips, you pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When you pulled away from the kiss you rest your forehead against hers, a huge smile on your face. “I don’t care if I’m in prison, all I care about is that I can be with you again.” 

“I’m never letting you leave my side.” Nicky wrapped her arms around your neck.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
